vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rad
Who's Rad? Rad is one of Nagzz21's first few friends on VRChat and makes regular appearances in his VRChat Adventures episodes. She is known for her love of Battle Discs and lounging around. She also has an odd fascination with trying to harm herself. Lore Biography/History... Please take note that some of this lore is all roleplay. The Adventures of Rad She first debuted (along with Kimple, seen in the background) in the episode "WEIRD HOUSE PARTY ". ''This is the first VRChat video Nagzz ever uploaded. Meeting Nappa and Vegeta During one adventure Rad met Nappa and Vegeta (whom Nappa claims to be his prison bitch), later on, she goes to the Battle Discs world and absolutely smashes it! There were also many spectators present there too... there was also one guy in a 'fat guy' anime avatar participating. ("Score one for anime!") At some point, Rad accompanied Joey on a quest to take down a 化け物. During the fight Rad demonstrated her sword skills that almost matches that of MaTSix, the outcome of the battle resulted in a victory for Rad and her friends. Marriage to Joey Bagels and MaTSix As of April 15, 2018. Rad with MaTSix and Joey are now married. Apparently, she wore a beautiful white wedding gown that was so white that it "lit up" the entire place. She also tried to appear before Joey prior to any vows being exchanged which were considered in his words "bad luck..." (Trying to jinx it there, eh?) On 24th of April, 2018. Rad was present at the VRChat Improv Night, in the crowd of spectators beside Lanfear. Crave for Baby Recently, Rad has shown interest in wanting a child, much to the confusion of Joey and Lanfear. Joey kept making promises to fulfill and one day, at The Lanfear Estate, a large box was shipped from Amazon. Joey, BuildWithBricks, Andis, WhiteWolf, Shimakaze, Lanfear, and several others gathered to open the box, and from inside, a new child was born named RibbonHeart! ''Involvement in the Crossover Chronicle Awakening from a nightmare During the Crossover, elsewhere Rad dreamed of the past adventures and dates with Joey, but things took a dark turn when he suddenly vanished in each one of them. Rad then awoke from her nightmare, standing beside her was Zero Guilt. Who then informed her that Joey's been having some troubles; he's been drinking, and has been hanging out with Zentreya more, he's also stressed with keeping a potential war with another mafioso who's also a vampire. Saddened to hear this news, Rad acknowledged that she needed to step in... Upon much deliberation, she then decided that she needed to see the one person that is also important to Joey and that is; MaTSix. (To be continued) Trivia * It all began with a fidget spinner... * Rad is rumored to be part of the Yakuza. * Rad shares the honor of being the first person Joey Bagels met, however in the background, Kimple was also seen. * Rad is very skilled at Battle Discs and would mostly defeat any opponents she faces with ease. ** She was one of the winners with Kimple in the first tournament. * Her character model is an original creation. ** It was originally a custom Unity-chan with a stylized purple theme. ** Interestingly, a Rad figure was created for Joey and was sent to him in his live stream on the 30th of April, 2018. ** There are many different variations of Rad's character models; one, in particular, being able to 'cry'. * Rad has full-body tracking in VR which she can make various poses such as; lying down. * Apparently, Zoey Cakes is her mother. * She's married to MaTSix who most of the time acted like a tsundere towards her, she eventually warmed up to her after bonding and spending time together along with Joey. * She has interacted with Lanfear on several occasions and approves of her relationship with Joey. * Rad's ring from the engagement to Joey is actually a fidget spinner. * She wants a child of her own. (#GiveRadABaby) * She indeed does get one in RibbonHeart! * It's a very cute kid! * Rad spent a good twenty minutes petting her newly unboxed child. * Out of RP they're currently Single. * They're also pretty gey Gallery Rad and Lanfear being cute.png|Rad and Lanfear being cute together... giving each other headpats. Rad_Fidget_Spinner.jpg|Rad with a fidget spinner. (art by JT Senpai)|link=https://twitter.com/JT_Senpai/status/942691886971662337 Cute Neko Rad.png|A Neko Rad! Rad_Smile.png|A smiling Rad at Times Square on New Year's Day. (Photo taken by Lynxlayer) Lynx_and_Rad_Selfie.png|Lynx and Rad take a picture together in Times Square. Category:People Category:Humans Category:Characters